


Things that go Whoosh! Whrrr! in the night

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AUNCLE DT, Finn the (canonical?) Catradora love child, finn is an inquisitive youngling, our favourite catradora is in the bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Five-year-old Finn awakens at night. Whatever could that sound be?Mom and Momma are not home, so they find the next best source of comfort - Auncle Double Trouble.Background Catradora!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Things that go Whoosh! Whrrr! in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are other gender-neutral terms, but I saw this one post about Auncle Double Trouble, and I can't pinpoint which post it is but it stuck with me. So much so that days after seeing it I made this fic. 
> 
> Finn is a character, Catradora's Love Child that Noelle drew on a livestream for BLM! (Proof on [Molly's Twitter](https://twitter.com/MollyOstertag/status/1270577387986534401?s=20))

Five-year old Finn is awake. It’s the dead middle of the night, and they heard _something_. Finn knew they heard that ominous squeaking. Then a bang, and fleeting laughter that trails off. They try not to think about the stories Uncle Bow had told. The disappearing figures in the woods, the spooky cries and wails of the previous inhabitants… and – Finn gasps. They hear more noises.

Mom and Momma aren’t home, so- so, so they grab their She-ra plushy (Auntie Spinerella had crafted it just for them, just for them!), and run down the corridor, tiny feet pattering on the carpet. Finn knocks on the door, and slips in quietly. It’s a familiar guest room, and their favourite Auncle always uses it. When Mom and Momma aren’t around, it means Auncle DT is around.

“Auncle DT?” Finn asks, tail curled downwards as they totter into the room, She-ra squeezed under their arm.

Double Trouble groans. They are tired; a whole day’s performance after all, is _so_ exhausting when you’re a dedicated star. Putting on a one-man show takes tremendous effort and talent, and they were about to fall into a deep, blissful sleep. But anything for little Finn.

“Yes, darling?” Double Trouble rolls the ‘r’, and Finn giggles. Something about Auncle DT’s pronunciation always makes them laugh. Auncle DT is so dra-ma-tick, or whatever Mom and Momma call them.

“Can’t sleep, huh?’ Double Trouble pats the space beside them, and Finn crawls up, tossing She-ra up first, before hoisting themselves up. Double Trouble pulls the covers around them.

“Tell me, young one, what… _troubles_ you at this late hour?”

Finn hugs the She-ra plushy. “I-I heard a noise.” They gulp. “Maybe it’s a g-g-g-g-ghost. Like the ones Uncle Bow talked about?” They move closer to Double Trouble, and snuggles under a long arm.

“Ooh, ghosts, huh?” Double Trouble notices Finn shiver, and changes their tone. “Why, Finn darling, it might very well be one of the many other sounds nature makes around us.” Finn looks up with curious eyes, and Double Trouble grins.

“Darling, you know that acting requires one to take in, to breathe in every essence of this world. To do so, yours truly has been immersed in every sight, every sound there is around. I am not sure what sound you heard, but let’s see…” Double Trouble makes a show of stroking their chin. “Ah, was it the echoing of the flying Owlbats?” Double Trouble shifts into the form of a winged creature the size of the pillow. It hoots, before Double Trouble reverts.

Finn shakes their head, but laughs a little. “It was…” they frown. Auncle DT is great with words! Finn tries, tries to find the words in their best way. “An eee! Sound” Finn burrows deeper under the blanker.

“Oh, I see, a squeak of the Chodatians?” A tiny rat-faced humanoid appears, squeaking. “I live wayyyyyy below! Underground! And I eat roots of rotten trees!” Double Trouble reappears after Finn snorts.

Finn shakes their head, no. “Like… like when I open your door.”

“Ah, that’s what it could be then, Finn darling.”

“And also! A whoosh! Whrrrrr! Sound!” Finn tugs the blankets over She-ra.

“The howling of the great winds around us. Why, if I where to open the window, you would surely hear the same whistling. Enchanting and creepy, but does little damage, if at all. The winds sweep and kick up leaves, rustle flags, and-” Double Trouble tousles Finn’s hair, “ruffles hair.” Finn laughs, and reaches for Double Trouble’s hands.

Finn is more comfortable now, nestled beside Double Trouble. Momma would have ob-jack-third to this in the past, Mom said, and Finn does not understand why. Auncle’s the best! After Mom and Momma and maybe Melog.

“Oh, darling, there’s nothing to fear.” Double Trouble brushes Finn’s hair, almost grooming it the way Finn’s Momma does. _Gosh,_ it’s ridiculously thick, just like Finn’s Momma’s. “After all, Auncle DT is here with you. And with you here, brave wee one, I too, fear nothing.” Finn grips She-ra in one hand, and DT’s shirt in the other.

“Mmm.” Finn nods solemnly. “Mom will catch the g-g-g-g-ghost and scold it?” Mom can be scary sometimes, like when Finn grabbed that shiny sword. But Mom doesn’t usually get angry. She’s She-ra, and Mom’s super cool and nice most of the time.

DT chuckles. “Yes, dear one. Your Mom will catch the ghost and give it a tongue lashing it’ll never forget. That’ll teach it to stick it’s nose into your house.”

Finn yawns, their eyes blinking shut before they startle awake again. “That sound! I heard that sound!” They sit straight, and Double Trouble Catches the stuffed toy before it falls.

“How curious.” Double Trouble strains their ears, and _oho_.

It’s a low grunt, and Finn’s claws dig into Double Trouble’s shirt.

“What is that? Auncle DT?”

Double Trouble pats Finn’s head, tucking She-ra into Finn’s arms, and Finn into the bed.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear heart. It’s probably your Mom and – well, dear Finn, remember what I said earlier on?”

“Yes! A tongue licking!” Finn feels safer, thought of their Mom and Momma calming them down. “And sticking their noses somewhere!” They giggle at the thought and release a bigger yawn.

Double Trouble _almost_ dies from hysterical laugher, but bites their guffaws down. “Yes, yes, dear heart, just like you said. Let’s keep this a secret, just between Auncle and you, alright?”

Finn snores, and Double Trouble smiles. “Goodnight, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood)


End file.
